


A Dragon in the Night

by Tagpye



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagpye/pseuds/Tagpye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin is rudely awoken by a certain black dragon who may or may not be pining for his company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably set sometime after MOP but before War Crimes since I hadn't read War Crimes when I first started this. But yes this is unashamedly complete and utter smut, and actually my first time writing a full length fic.

Anduin had slowly awoken to quiet creaking noises sounding from his window. Blinking in a few eyefuls of his dimly lit room he didn’t need to sit up to know that it was still at a time dead in the night, and deeming nothing pressing to wake up for he instead slid his eyes back shut and attempted to fall back into sleep. At first he had assumed the noise to simply originate from a blustery wind smacking against the panes, but as he heard the unmistakable groan of the window shuddering open he tensed in shock.

Could it be assassins?

He dared not to release one breath, instead shutting down to concentrate entirely on the intruder in his room. There were a few pattering’s of footsteps on his wooden floor and then silence, Anduin felt his heart beating in his throat as he hurriedly ran through any strategies or spells he knew to ensure a good chance of survival, lamenting not having any form of weaponry right at his side.

Alas, however, no attack came, and Anduin laid in quiet bemusement as the intruder simply seemed to just stand there, not moving one single inch. He wasn’t quite sure what to think. After another few seconds passed and deeming a diminished possibility of murderous intent, Anduin nervously turned his head and slowly sat up,

“Who is it?” He called out into the darkness, just about making out a male figure stood dead centre in the room.

To his surprise a soft and very familiar voice answered him, “Just me Princeling.”

“Wrathion!?” Anduin exclaimed, rather startled, “And what, pray tell, is the meaning of you suddenly showing up in my room and scaring the life out of me?” Wrathion moved a little closer to him so that his features were visible thanks to a sheen of moonlight, “It’s been a while since we last spoke.” He mused.

Anduin nodded, trying to hold down feelings of groggy annoyance, “Indeed it has, you still haven’t answered my question though.” It would be a lie to say Anduin wasn’t happy to see his friend again, his heart was fluttering with affection, but needless the circumstances of the situation frayed his patience somewhat, he was still trying to swallow down the adrenaline.

The black dragon stared at him for a few moments, scratching his chin, “I suppose I’ve come down with a peculiar ailment,” He began, and Anduin huffed softly, a little too tired to be dealing with Wrathion’s long winded musings, “I suppose I uh, very much missed your company, I ‘missed’ you.”

“So…” Anduin collected himself, trying not to let the fact he was feeling rather touched at that moment surface, “You stole into Stormwind, and broke into my room, to wake me in the dead of the night, to inform me that you _missed_ me?”

“Well, when you put it like that it does sound rather impulsive and audacious but yes, that is what happened.”

A small chuckle of laughter left Anduin’s lips before he could stop it, and letting out another tired sigh he glanced up to meet Wrathion’s eyes. “So, now what? If it wasn’t obvious you’ve arrived at a rather unsociable time, would you like to stay up till late chatting like young children sharing the same bed?”

He wasn’t sure if the humour of the joke had ran past Wrathion or that he simply chose to be purposely ignorant of it as he flashed him a sharp toothed smile, “Most definitely! Make some room for me.”

Although everything was posed as a joke, the thought of he and Wrathion sharing the same bed space made his face heat up very uncomfortably, and really as a prince and potential king of Stormwind, he did not want to be questioning the vaguely lewd thoughts he often had towards a certain young black dragon with a velvety voice.

“R-really? I think it would be a tad juvenile for you don’t you think?”, His voice sounded far more croaky and rigid than he had intended, and Wrathion merely snorted at him.

“It’s past midnight, would you really turn me back out? It would be prudent for you to allow me to sleep over.”

Anduin fidgeted uncomfortably at this, unsure how to respond and react to Wrathion’s firm insistence on sharing a bed. His uncertain demeanour was easily picked up upon, and the Black Prince’s merry expression dropped a tad. “Why? Are you against sharing your bed with a dragon?” Wrathion slowly enquired, with an undertone of annoyance.

Noticing Wrathion’s irritation, Anduin straightened himself slightly, “Don’t misunderstand, it’s not because you’re a dragon, it’s because…” He paused, stuck on his words, “Sharing a bed is a rather… intimate thing to do, so…”

“Intimate?” Wrathion’s eyes narrowed with curiosity “Are you nervous about being intimate with _me?”_

“W-what!? Well of course I am!” Anduin bit out, “As if you could even ask that question!”

A brief silence settled over them, Wrathion seemed extremely deep in thought and the prince couldn’t quite decipher what was so pressing that it demanded deliberation half-way during a conversation, but he was a dragon he supposed, and dragons were of the peculiar non-human sort. Taking the heed, Anduin cleared his throat to try to coax his friend back into the present, “By the way, how did you get in here? There are always eyes on the skies in Stormwind.” He pressed.

It seemed to do the trick, Wrathion looked up at him and gave a small huff, “You forget, I’m a dragon, and a very smart dragon at that as well. And…,” He looked a little sheepish, “Also a very small dragon. I doubt anyone would have spotted me.”

Anduin couldn’t help but to let a smile draw on his face at the thought of a whelping Wrathion fluttering over the spires of the city with those tiny wings of his, however the individual in question caught onto his amused expression. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” He smirked, “So, how have you been? Getting yourself involved in questionable business again I presume?”

“Replace questionable with extremely important and to your question I would answer yes.”

Knowing that Wrathion was unlikely to disclose any more information, Anduin decided to not press the matter further. He often worried for whatever Wrathion was getting his claws into, they didn’t see eye-to-eye on many matters and he knew the man in front of him could possess a great deal of power and cause a great deal of trouble.

Nonetheless, he was here now, and that meant he wasn’t elsewhere doing said questionable things.

“Anyway, enough of this chit-chat, are you going to invite me into your bed or what?” Wrathion abruptly asked him.

“I told you, you getting into bed with me is a little strange and I would rather you didn’t.” He hurriedly replied. “You’re well-adjusted to human customs aren’t you? Surely you must realise what you’re asking of me is odd.”

Wrathion didn’t seem amused, he approached his bed instead with a hardened expression.

“Maybe what I’m asking is odd, I still want to join you in bed however.”

Anduin couldn’t help but to hear the comment as something suggestive and felt a sudden heat reddening the tips of his ears, “You want to…”

“You said the thought of us being intimate made you feel nervous, but you never said you were opposed to it.” The dragon suddenly announced with a persuasive tone.

“No I didn’t, but… it would be inappropriate.” Anduin half-realised he had admitted to his attraction to Wrathion but presently the deep look in his friend’s eyes was particularly mesmerising that he couldn’t help but to confess. And honestly, where on earth was this coming from? Granted they hadn’t seen each other in a while but to sneak into his room and make so blatant a comment, it almost felt as if Wrathion had come to him with the intent purpose of propositioning him.

“And yet still not a refusal. Interesting.”

Wrathion stepped a foot closer with a gleam in his expression that made Anduin’s insides leap with excitement and interest, “I must admit, although our time apart hasn’t been horrendously long, I still often have the desire for your company.” He stated.

With that he stopped momentarily to suddenly strip off a few of the more clunkier items of his clothing, along with his turban, revealing a curly mop of black hair, Anduin’s heart was beating even faster than when he had initially assumed there to be an intruder in his room.

“What are you doing?”, Anduin said, desperately trying to keep his voice steady for the sake of pride as Wrathion began to make his way to the foot of his bed. Alarm bells sounding resolutely in his head.

Ignoring him, Wrathion continued to speak, “I feel myself coming down with a variety of afflictions, as you know I’m entirely dedicated to my goals, but you’re becoming an annoyance of sorts.”

His hands settled on the edge of Anduin’s bed, and his body pressed into a taut shape as if he was steadying for an attack. Anduin felt that he most certainly was, and that he was the target.

“Listen you, you came to my room with the pretence that you missed me, but instead you’re acting like you’re trying to… seduce me.” He finished the sentence off with an unsure waver, feeling remarkably vulnerable sat there merely in his nightwear wrapped up in thin linen sheets.

Wrathion gave a chuckle and ran a forked tongue over his lips, “Why? Are you feeling seduced?”

Anduin spluttered, very loudly.

The dragon smirked, raised his palm dramatically into the air and placed it upon the soft cotton of his duvet, slowly he took his other hand and placed that on the bed also. Anduin watched in wide-eyed silence as Wrathion crept at an agonisingly slow pace up the bed, and on top of him.

In other circumstances the sight would have been laughable, but at the moment Anduin was feeling anything other than amused.

“Wrathion, _what are you doing_!?” He hissed, as he felt the man creep up over his legs, mounting panic, and something else of the immoral variety, preventing him from controlling the volume of his voice. If the guards were to rush in here and find them in this position, well, he would rather stare an ogre in the face than hear his father’s comments. Not to mention he knew of Wrathion’s snappy temper and tendency to engage in rather rash actions, they would most certainly view him as an intruder and the subsequent stand-off would create even more problems.

“My my, such bashfulness, and that loss of composure, very unbecoming of you dear Prince Anduin.” Wrathion sneered, obviously enjoying himself far too much, “I’m taking it that you feel the same way as I?”

“And in what way would that be, Black Prince?” He replied, an air of defiance in his voice despite the situation, ignoring the sensation of the dragon’s infuriatingly lithe body brushing against his own.

“Well… I haven’t been on this earth too long, there is much I know but a fair amount I haven’t experienced.” He began, “But I know that my feelings towards you differ substantially towards that of any other mortals, it is an _attraction_ , I presume?”

Anduin mutely nodded.

“So I was wondering if you would… indulge me. Cure me of my afflictions perhaps? You’re not one to turn down someone in need after all.” Wrathion purred, crawling over his chest to rest his hands at either side of Anduin’s head. They were impossibly close now, Anduin was trapped and caged underneath his body, and was subsequently violently ignoring his inner thoughts that it felt not to be a necessarily bad thing. He attempted to scan the other’s eyes, to understand just what the hell was supposed to be going on right now, though the eyes of a dragon were particularly hard to read it seemed. Nonetheless he found himself desperately trying to read his next move though judging by Wrathion’s rather obvious actions Anduin could have easily guessed what that would be.

Wrathion’s smug expression deepened at the prince’s captivated face, “You’re awfully trusting, how do you know I won’t take advantage of your weakness right now and do something _terrible_ to you?” He breathed with an air of excitement, almost as if feeling a little delirious with the entire situation.

“You could, but you wouldn’t”, Anduin slowly replied, keeping the eye contact as if it were an act of competition, “I’m not sure what purpose in hurting me would have in your schemes right now.”

He chuckled, “That’s true, I suppose.” Wrathion leaned down to minimise the distance between their faces, Anduin could feel the dragon’s hot breath ghosting over his skin, and his smooth lips were dangerously close to his, the proximity fogged his head. “No one would ever know about this, so you don’t need to feel weary, it could be our little secret.” He whispered.

It was incredibly tantalising, and it was true, Wrathion did not seem the sort to let others know his business and Anduin most certainly wouldn’t let anything slip. Wrathion had snuck into the castle and he could easily sneak out, it was a situation with a minimal amount of issues. Anduin was startled that he instinctively felt so eager to jump on such an opportunity, but really the thoughts of such a tryst were not new in his mind. Wrathion seemed to draw him in, there was a kind of delectable friction that simply made speaking to him something exhilarating. Subsequently any self-restraint that dwelled in his mind was very very quickly being ebbed away the more the Black Prince’s attractive face loomed over his.

It was wrong though, so very wrong, Wrathion could perhaps be counted as a friend but not necessarily as an ally, the possibility of betrayal for his own causes ran strong, and he was playing right into his hands. If he bore his heart to him it was likely to be squashed, broken, or bruised.  

Not to mention that he was also a dragon. A black dragon at that, hardly the most reputable of all the dragonflights indeed. It would be foolish and stupid of a person like him, a prince of Stormwind and successor to the throne, to begin some illicit teenage affair with such a shady and questionable individual. And yet here he was, breathless underneath such a man, with the words of, ‘No one would ever know’ playing over and over in his mind. It would be a lie to say he didn’t think about Wrathion in that way, it would be a lie to say he didn’t want him.

It seemed that Wrathion didn’t need to do much to break that reserve in him, the moment he tentatively moved to press his lips down onto the prince below him, he was met with Anduin’s eager mouth and found hands being aggressively woven into his hair.

“Holy Light.”, Anduin gasped into his mouth as Wrathion kissed him deeply and hard, delighting in the taut tension between them abruptly being torn apart. Wrathion’s hands situated themselves on his torso and began to knead and stroke across his body, and Anduin’s fingers gripped and buried into his hair encouraging him to lengthen their kiss.

“I have to tell you however,” The prince whispered through shallow breaths and kisses, “I’m not exactly experienced, I’ve never done anything like this before with anyone so…”

“That’s quite alright,” Wrathion muttered, trying his damndest not to sound quite as unravelled as he felt, “I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing. Absolutely none at all.”

“That’s promising”, Anduin teased as he boldly marked a line of caresses down the dragon’s neck from his jaw, quietly revelling at the feel of Wrathion’s smooth skin on his lips, “You don’t seem to be doing too bad though.”

“Naturally,” Wrathion responded by gently biting into the soft flesh of the prince’s neck, causing him to let out a pleasured hiss which struck Wrathion as a particularly lovely sound, “I’m very very good at most things I do.”

Anduin allowed himself to melt into the delicacy of Wrathion’s sharp teeth dragging across his skin, at this point his arms had wound themselves around the stretch of his back and the feeling of their bodies so tightly ground together was a sensation most exquisite. Despite the dangers of their tryst Anduin felt it was most certainly worth it, his heart was thumping with such excitement and deep emotion that it could burst. He wasn’t even sure how long he would last in all honesty, it felt so good he didn’t think his brain could handle any more of Wrathion and the delightful things he was presently doing with his tongue in his mouth.

He imagined that tongue being elsewhere and the thought made him shudder. When did he become so wanton? Caving into his sexual tension with Black Prince seemed to flip some kind of peculiar switch in his body and he suddenly felt blatantly aware of just how badly he’d been pining to have the feeling of the other man grinding against him. Damn Wrathion, damn him and his smart little tongue and his sultry mouth and the smouldering gazes he had thrown at him when everyone’s backs were turned. As a person who he thought often made very good and sensible decisions he decided that this one was potentially the most insensible had ever made in life, but holy light was it good, it was very undoubtedly good.

He couldn’t help kissing his mouth, it was intoxicating, and the harder and more deeply he embraced him the more passionately Wrathion would react. It was a sensation of being overwhelmed but that in itself was exhilarating. All of this was so new to him, he hadn’t even _kissed_ someone before, this was like jumping in straight for the deep end, but he had Wrathion to take the plunge with him. He wouldn’t have wanted it to be anyone else.

“Take off your shirt.” Wrathion harshly muttered once they finally separated for air, his hands were rolling up his nightclothes seemingly desperate to touch at his skin. “I mean, that is if you want to.”

With his initial nervousness gone, Anduin took a look at Wrathion’s slightly bedraggled appearance and let out a mischievous snort, quietly amused at making the dragon unravel so, “Mmm, maybe if you beg me, I might.”

Wrathion looked slightly disgruntled, “An esteemed person such as I does not _beg.”_

Anduin’s smile grew wider, “Really? Tough for you then, my shirt is staying on.”

He was rewarded with a loud, melodramatic sigh, and Wrathion cleared his throat with obvious emphasis, “Dear beloved Prince Anduin, remove your shirt. _Please._ ”

“Alright. But I must say, that pout in your lip makes you look especially adorable right now. You’re very cute when you grovel.”

Anduin only saw a brief split-second of Wrathion’s fiery glare before his hands gripped at his shirt, and subsequently ripped it open with ease.

“Waste of a shirt.”

“I’m sure you won’t be shedding any tears over it.” Wrathion purred.

The prince grinned and pulled his companion into another smooch, he was surprised at the relative ease of so suddenly engaging in such passionate intimacy, as if he had been kissing him all his life.

That was love, he presumed.

After another smouldering embrace, Wrathion’s lips left his own then made their way down, pecking across his chin, throat, torso, stomach, each place where his mouth touched leaving a tingling sensation, and when they reached the area of skin just underneath his belly button Anduin let out a soft moan at the sensitivity of having Wrathion’s head so very close to his crotch. The dragon heard this, and with a smirk, sucked gently at the spot of flesh, causing the prince to writhe slightly with the pleasure seeping across his being.

“Just how far do you plan on going Wrathion?” Anduin enquired down at him, face a little flushed from trying to hold back breathy groans in fear of making a spectacle of himself.

He glanced up at him, “I’m not sure I understand the question.”

“Well, what were you planning on the two of us doing. How much would _sate_ you, so to speak?”

“Sate me? You’re sounding as if I’m some flesh-hungry monster.” He chuckled.

The brief thought of ‘well, aren’t you?’ ran through his mind but he didn’t think Wrathion would take to it too kindly.

Anduin inhaled sharply as Wrathion’s roaming hands brushed past his nipples, leaving a wave of arousal that fed into his groin, “I mean, I’m fine with whatever we do tonight. I want to experience as much as I can with you, I was wondering if you felt the same.” He admitted.

When would he get to touch Wrathion again? When would he get to have him in his bed? This wasn’t something he was able to take slow, he had to grab at as much as he could,

before Wrathion left yet again.

The dragon paused at this question, before slumping down into a more relaxed posture, “Most definitely. Yes.”

His chest thudded with happiness and with an impulse he cupped Wrathion’s slightly confused face and gave him a heart-felt smile.

“Why are you looking at me like that, it makes me feel uncomfortable.” The dragon teased, though still unsure why Anduin was looking at him like a mother would do to a child.

“You just make me smile, that’s all.”

Wrathion let out a mildly embarrassed huff, “This is the worst bedroom talk I’ve ever heard.”

“This is the only bedroom talk you’ve ever heard!”

Laughing, Wrathion placed his palm over Anduin’s for a few seconds then removed it from this face, instead bringing it up to his lips where he placed a tender kiss behind his knuckles.

“I… really have missed you.” He breathed.

“And I you.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, before Wrathion leaned down to initiate another deep, passionate kiss. His fingers danced and smoothed across the span of Anduin’s torso, and when they dragged across his nipples the prince let out a feverish moan into their mouths, causing Wrathion to withdraw from him slightly to speak.

“Does that… feel good?” He seemed intrigued.

Anduin nodded with a breathy sigh, “Yeah. It does.”

Pleased with this information, Wrathion moved his attention southward, abruptly grabbing at the nubs of flesh and eliciting a cry from the man below him.

“Careful! They’re sensitive!” Anduin gasped, although feeling pleasure it was slightly of the overstimulated sort. Unfortunately this seemed to amuse Wrathion who only eased his grip slightly, still pulling his nipples taut from his body and stretching the skin.

“You still seem to be enjoying it though.” He purred.

Anduin furrowed his brow, mouth pressed tightly shut to prevent moans from slipping off his tongue. Subsequently he raised his arms to glide his hands underneath Wrathion’s jacket. “What are you-“ The Black Prince began, before holding back a rather loud and involuntary whine which caught in his throat as Anduin roughly grabbed at him in the same way.

“Alright, alright I get it!” He cried, his voice a little breathless as Anduin’s fingers pressed tighter when Wrathion still didn’t seem to be letting up. Anduin merely snorted and let his hands go limp.

“So touchy…”

“Well I’m not letting some two year old fresh out of the egg do with me as he pleases,” Anduin paused with a look of mild distain, “Dear gods, saying that out loud sounds even worse…”

Wrathion narrowed his eyes at him, “Hmph. I told you, dragons have different development spans to humans! What two year olds do you know who can speak full Common?”

As if to spite his comments the dragon gently lowered himself back down to rest on his body, face pressed against the soft muscles of his pectorals. He began to lazily flick his tongue out to stroke along the skin making Anduin shift slightly at the sensation.

“Stop playing around.”

“Alright, would you like me to get serious then?” Wrathion laughed as his forked tongue darted out to tentatively poke at a slightly sore nipple, making Anduin take in a sharp breath.

Judging his reaction as a positive one, Wrathion began to tweak and twirl his tongue across his chest, watching in fascination at the way his ribcage heaved and jittered and paying particular note to the noises in his throat rising with volume with every deft flick of the tongue. Each time the slick muscle pressed at his nipple Anduin shook that little more, a mild twitch showing in his lip or his brow as if unable to hold back his body’s reactions to Wrathion’s teasing. Really, seeing Anduin writhe and come undone in front of his very eyes was perhaps the most wondrously fascinating thing he had seen so far, and rather than feel _sated_ he found himself in the peculiar conundrum that he hungered for even more.

Following that instinctive hunger he shifted to chase his tongue down onto his nipple, sucking deeply and silently delighting in the surprised yet passionate gasp that left his lover’s now opened lips.

“G-gods Wrathion,” Anduin’s hands smoothed through his hair again. Eager to hear more Wrathion doubled in his efforts to gently massage and flick and suck and indulge in whatever motion seemed to hit the right note in making the prince burst into momentary song. Anduin found his toes curling as Wrathion flicked his tongue from side to side at a frantic pace, hands desperately clinging onto strands of hair, body instinctively curving up to melt into the sensation bending him into a pleasant bow, he was feeling so good it was almost maddening and the pleasure took over his senses as if it were a violent fever. “Touch me.” He ground out harshly, desperate for an even more richer taste of that feeling.

Wrathion momentarily withdrew from him with a bewildered snort, “I already am.”

“No, I mean,” Anduin took hold of Wrathion’s hand and placed it on the front of his pants, where an evident hardness sat, “Touch me here.” He studied the area for a few moments as if slightly unsure, the look of which did not run by Anduin unnoticed.

“You _do_ know what I mean by this right?” Anduin enquired, although shaking and breathless he managed to have enough composure to utter out at least a few articulate sentences. It was extremely bold on his part, but the feelings he had towards Wrathion seemed to push him into actions he would never dare consider in his lifetime. Maybe father and Jaina were right, the dragon was a bad influence on him indeed. Most certainly as he was cavorting with the very dragon in his bedchambers while everyone else slept, how utterly scandalous.

“I do. But, obviously it’s nothing I have experience with.” Wrathion confessed, muttering the words with a tone that seemed to suggest annoyance at coming across something where his knowledge fell short.

Anduin sat up, feeling a little aware of the deep heat settled in his cheeks which certainly indicated he was blushing bright red. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Anduin cleared his throat and let out a small nervous laugh, “No one said this had to be perfect, it’s okay to take things slow.”

Wrathion said nothing but pressed a kiss against his cheek, shifting closer to him so they were sat chest to chest. The prince leaned in gently to whisper in his ear, “How about I show you?”

“I suppose that would be acceptable.”

His tongue instantly darted out to wet his lips in lightheaded nervousness as he moved his hand to gingerly touch at Wrathion’s waistband. With his face pressed against his forehead, Wrathion was looking down and watching his movements extremely intently, which did nothing to aid the butterflies swimming up in his stomach. Light petting and kissing was one thing, but this was a step further so a little tentativeness was to be expected in this situation.

Feeling his fingers slip between skin and fabric Anduin’s breath hitched as he gently slid his pants and undergarments down, he contemplated a few brief worried thoughts of whether dragon anatomy would be any different, or what if dragons simply didn’t get off this way. His musings fell short as he caught glimpse of Wrathion’s hard erection peeking out from the unravelling clothing.

Resting his palms on Wrathion’s thighs he placed a firm kiss on his slightly parted lips, “Just watch me.” He breathed. Of course being an adolescent on the cusp of adulthood meant that the exploration of his body was not something he was unused to, he knew what felt nice, he knew what worked well, he just hoped he could make Wrathion feel the same.

Bracing himself for a second or two, Anduin reached between them and grasped Wrathion’s firm cock noticing the slight twitch in his expression as his fingers wrapped around the base. With their foreheads resting upon each other it was easy to hear his companion’s laboured breathing, the heat of it brushing past his lips and running down his jaw. He seemed to radiate far more warmth than was natural for a human as if he could hack out fire at any moment, but that simply served to intrigue him more, their differences were incredibly endearing to him to the point where it became an addicting magnetism, his thoughts, his morals, his beliefs, Wrathion was a mesmerising parallel that Anduin couldn’t help but to indulge in further.

Running off these feelings, Anduin began to very lightly and gently pump Wrathion’s erection to gauge his reaction. The dragon’s eyes narrowed, his mouth falling agape ever so slightly revealing pointed sharp teeth and the first stirrings of moans began to bubble from his throat. After all, Anduin had been the more vocal one so far in their tryst, and to make the high and mighty Black Prince buckle on his knees was an honour he could definitely utilise in later arguments. At least that was what he was intending, despite Wrathion sighing deeply and falling into his motions he felt a hand snake its way into his breeches and grip him in very much the same way, the sudden unexpected sensation of Wrathion’s hand on his cock made him cry out in pleasured shock.

“Tut tut. Not so loud, you wouldn’t want anyone walking in on us would you?” Wrathion purred, although very much as condescending as ever his sentences came out noticeably weakened and shallow.

But gods, actually having Wrathion’s hands on him set his nerves on fire, everywhere Wrathion touched seemed to leave him with electricity swimming in his skin but to have it on such a place was maddeningly wonderful.

On the cusp of a snappy retort, Anduin shuddered as Wrathion’s hold on him became much firmer and could scarcely stop himself from letting out a continuous stream of haughty noises as Wrathion began to fist his erection at a persistent pace.

“Ugh. You-“ Again cut off from giving Wrathion a piece of his mind, the dragon’s mouth was upon his the moment he opened it and a slick tongue pressed itself inside. Desperately trying not to be outdone the prince began to pump Wrathion harder which merely seemed to incite him into being more frantic in his efforts upon his mouth and cock. It felt as if he were being positively devoured, utterly overwhelmed, his moaning voice muffled by the dragon’s demanding mouth as he battled to keep in control of himself. All his senses had slipped away to only focus on Wrathion, and Wrathion’s skin, and Wrathion’s touch, and Wrathion’s body possessively grinding against him. The hand on his cock was beginning to speed up now, and he wanted nothing more than to throw his head back and let the dragon pump him harder until he reached that glorious peak, spilling out all over their warm slicked bodies.

He was very good at this, already, Anduin was finding it difficult now to remember to keep pleasuring Wrathion when the Black Prince seemed insistent on trying to make him weep with the sensation of it all.

He realised with mortification, as Wrathion seemed to find a very delectable pace which made his throat croak with delighted cries, that he was extremely close already and immediately began to press against Wrathion’s chest before he came right there and then.

“What? What’s the matter?” The dragon responded in a mildly irritated tone. Taking a look at the heavy shuddering of Anduin’s body as he gulped in air seemed to answer his question however, the prince still held his hands firm against Wrathion’s ribcage feeling the thick pulsing of his heart through the fabric.

“You’re taking things too fast, I won’t be able to continue much longer if you keep touching me like that.” Anduin muttered, embarrassment obvious with the way his shoulders slumped.

Unable to hold back a flash of amusement, Wrathion chuckled at him, fingers itching to resume playing with his body, “Ah, but the expressions you pull are far too delectable for me to not!” Anduin felt himself heat up further, though he was surprised that such a thing was possible by how ragged his body seemed. Nonetheless he was an active participant in this, and he most certainly was not going to let Wrathion take the lead and charge ahead without his consultation.

Though as he thought about it, that was often a facet which seemed to form the basis of most of their interactions.

“Just… just hold on a minute.” Anduin palms smoothed southward which Wrathion’s unnaturally glowing eyes followed, “Sit back for just a few moments, it’ll be better for both of us if we take it a bit slower.” Not to mention he needed a few moments to cool his head, he had been extremely close to being pushed over the edge.

A grumbling, “Better for you maybe.” sounded above him, but the dragon eventually became silent as he stared in curiosity as Anduin bent down and sunlight coloured strands of hair tickled at the exposed areas of skin around his navel. His surprise became more obviously etched on his face as Anduin smiled up at him, his small pink tongue peeking out of those abused lips of his.

Evidently Wrathion had no idea what was going on, the amusement of his naivety almost overpowered the heavy bout of fluttering nervousness in the pit of the prince’s stomach. Giving himself a brief second of composure, he opened his mouth and smothered the tip of Wrathion’s cock.

“S-surely you have no experience with _this_.” The dragon ground out, as Anduin took in more and more of his erection into that heavenly soft, wet, pliant heat. Feeling his cock fill his mouth was yet again another new sensation to add to his endless list of ‘filthy things he had done with Wrathion this night.’ A list he was probably going to mull over for potentially the rest of his life.

Looking a little lost at what he was supposed to be doing with his hands as Anduin buried his dick firmly into his orifice, he ended up catching the prince’s attention. “My hair.” He panted, briefly parting from Wrathion’s sex to grasp a wavering hand, placing it at the nape of his neck. With that and with little hesitation he dipped back down, feeling the warm muscle slide to the back of his throat and tightening his lips around the length. Obviously this was nothing he had experience with, all of this was simple guesswork gleaned from raucous lewd comments spat out by drunken tavern-goers sharing tales of their exploits, and a little from A Steamy Romance novel he had chanced upon.

Regardless it felt as if he were doing it right, Wrathion was fidgeting excessively whilst shivering out harsh panting noises as Anduin began to suck and tug at his sturdy erection, smoothing his lips up and down the length. It was not of steady precise movements, his mouth more-so experimented with alternating pressures and positioning of his tongue, still a little unsure of the exact flow of how a blowjob should be, or what made Wrathion cry out the loudest. Nonetheless it seemed he appreciated his efforts, the fingers at his hairline moved upward to briskly skim through the strands, settling at his fringe and fisting into a tight ball. The sensation of being so tightly pressed against his crotch egged him on, eager to make Wrathion unwind further he pressed his cock a little further into his throat, trying to engulf as much of the flesh as he could. He inwardly grinned at the muffled moan that sounded from above him as he slid his mouth to the tip and pressed him in deeper and deeper with each motion. A taste of something a little peculiar hit his taste buds and Anduin momentarily pulled away to eye the pre-come seeping out from the head of his cock.

However, looking up at Wrathion was a much more intriguing sight, the dragon had such an uncharacteristically delicate, overwhelmed expression on his features that it made Anduin’s heart skip a few beats. With his eyes closed shut, he was unprepared for Anduin’s hot tongue suddenly slipping through his parted lips to give him a lustful kiss, an action that may or may not have been out of revenge from earlier, a hand found its way to the back of his head in the process and he found himself ground tightly to the other’s body.

When they finally parted from the prince’s demanding embrace, Wrathion let out a mock noise of disgust as he placed a soft palm on the side of Anduin’s face. “Disgusting! I know where that mouth has been!” He reprimanded, but still feeling rather too good to truly chastise.

A small bubble of laughter was all that Wrathion received in response, as Anduin moved away to bend back down and slide his thick erection keenly through his lips. This time the motions were much more aggressive, much more focused, Anduin silently delighted at the soft cries being torn from Wrathion’s throat as he hungrily swallowed his cock. As he sped up with his ministrations so too did Wrathion’s breathing, and before long he was a writhing gasping mess tearing a little painfully at the hair on his head. He felt he was getting the grasp of what to do now with this sort of thing, he sucked in to produce the right amount of pressure, to smother Wrathion’s dick with the slick heat of his mouth and to get the right kind of pace which made him shake a little from the sensation.

He could only imagine how wanton and filthy the scene looked, a thought which sent a further rush of blood to his groin. Him, on his hands and knees shamelessly pleasuring another man. A small prickle of paranoia of being walked in upon surfaced, the repercussions of which he daredn’t imagine, but it would seem the lewd danger of their coupling only heightened the pleasure which swarmed in his head.

As the dragon’s throaty moans began to rise in pitch indicating a close release, Anduin slowed down slightly, of which Wrathion expressed his immediate disappointment,

“Ugh. Come on now, that’s a little unfair!” He whined.

Vaguely irritated at Wrathion acting like a young brat, he released his cock out of playful spite.

Wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand Anduin sat back up to his full height, giving Wrathion a chastising look, “And I told you that I wanted to go slower, if we played by your rules we would have been over and done with several minutes ago.” Although his body was very much keen to resume their tryst he diligently stuck to his own self-restraint, a chance like this was unlikely to come around in a while and he wanted to milk out as much enjoyment in this as he possibly could.

Additionally, like hell was he going to be swept away by Wrathion’s tide.

“Well alright then, so Mr. ‘slow and steady wins the race’ what now?” Wrathion sneered, obviously a little bitter at such a delectable pleasure being abruptly stolen away from him. Evidently he should have tried to bed the prince far earlier in their friendship, he had been missing out.

“It’s not a game either, there’s no set system of rules, we just do what we like.” Anduin responded bluntly.

Wrathion smirked, taking his face kissing him deeply, and Anduin found his hands dragging along his jaw also. This time their kisses were far more violent, they were both pent up with lust and fire for each other that even simple kissing made Anduin feel as if he could come right there and then. He wasn’t sure if that was just an issue of his inexperience, or if it were because of Wrathion.

Gasping heavily into his mouth once they parted, Anduin murmured at him, “What would you like to do now? I could finish you if you really want…”

It took a few moments of deliberation on Wrathion’s part, his brow furrowed into a thoughtful and tentative expression and he leaned in a little closer to nibble at Anduin’s ear. “Men can… have sex with each other right?” He whispered.

His face flushed crimson immediately at the mention of sex, Wrathion wanted to have _sex_ with him? Granted the things they had been doing the past hour were hardly of a modest variety, but sex was another great leap from that sort of thing surely? Despite that, no semblance of a rejection dwelled in his mind, Anduin let his hands fall at Wrathion’s sides as he gave a small silent nod.

“Then, I would very much like to make love to you, if I may.”

Anduin gulped, nervous that the hammering in his chest would be so loud that Wrathion could hear it. _Make love._ He picked over the words with delirious happiness, most certainly a more heartfelt action than simply having sex. Though really if he imagined having sex with Wrathion, sex was not the word he would have used either, it was too clinical, implied no other connection between them. The swarming excitement within him whenever he saw Wrathion gave too much fire to their interactions, he couldn’t possibly have _sex_ with Wrathion, it would have to be making love, there would be no other term for it.

And really, such a statement to Anduin was as good as him uttering the words, ‘I love you’, and perhaps deep within that tinkering dragon brain of his maybe those words were on the tip of his tongue, but for now this sufficed. It was enough to make his heart soar.

“That’s fine, yes.” He murmured, feeling a little out of control with maintaining the ability to breathe. “Please take your clothes off though, it feels awkward being the only one exposed.”

Complying, Wrathion shucked off his jacket and a few other lighter garments, “And then…?”

Anduin sucked in a breath, “And then…” He clamoured out of his now bedraggled bed sheets to search through one of his oak drawers across the room. Admittedly this was something he discovered borne of his own curiosity, how do men have sex with each other? It took a few discreet readings from rather adult bookshelves, but he had found his answer.  He at least knew there had to be lubrication and preparation, thus he fumbled with the contents of his drawers for the small tub of jelly he knew he kept there.

As he settled back down onto the bed, tub in hand, Wrathion brushed up against him bristling with intrigued energy. Anduin admired the smooth span of his body running his fingers lightly down over his chest, an action made to try and distract himself from the thick lump in his throat. There really wasn’t any going back from this, he really was going to lose his virginity to a dragon of all people.

“I’ve, uhm, done this part before so I’ll take charge with this alright?” Anduin said quietly, pulling down his trousers to fully undress. Wrathion seemed to have put the pieces together rather quickly, and nuzzled at the skin of his throat, “Oh? How _lewd_.” He smirked, eyes trained on the popped cap of the jelly. Anduin curtly ignored him and carried on with his motions, he had just about coated his fingers and reached behind him before Wrathion’s firm grip held his arms in place.

“I want to see you do it.” He stated, a twinkling mischievousness in his expression. Anduin grimaced a little at the thought of something so terrifyingly embarrassing, completely baring himself in front of another man, but in honesty it would be a lie to say it didn’t turn him on. Giving Wrathion a begrudging look, he shakily dropped to his hands and knees and shifted to get into a more comfortable position.

Gulping a little, he took a dollop of the jelly and smothered his entrance with the lubricant.

With his face pressed side-on into the mattress he could just about make out the sight of Wrathion staring at him through the corner of his eye, being examined so intently sent a red hot shiver down his spine, the nervousness in his gut had never truly gone away but it was the sort of anticipatory feeling which merely heightened his senses and made everything just that little more exciting and wonderful. He wondered if Wrathion felt the same, but who really knew what Wrathion was thinking.

Pushing aside his reservations, he took his shaking middle finger and began to slide his way inside, instantly reacting to the sensation. “Mmm.” Anduin gasped, gazing in rapture at Wrathion’s entranced face. Doing it himself was nice, but having someone watch him whilst committing such an obscene act was something of a completely different calibre. Biting at his lip, he slipped into himself, burying his finger right up to the knuckle before pushing in another digit and began lightly thrusting with both fingers.

He was certain he heard Wrathion swallow thickly.

“Is this… alright?” He shivered out, embarrassment still tinged the tips of his ears, but the debilitating thoughts of having Wrathion deep inside him… Well, he mused that he would actually do even more depraved things than this to have a taste of what that would feel like.

When Wrathion didn’t answer him he stilled, moving from his position a tad to get a better glimpse at his face. However when he did, the dragon abruptly climbed on top of him, gripping at his shoulders to flip him onto his back and pressing his body flush against his. Anduin’s eyes fell half-lidded, sucking in air sharply at the sudden rush of excitement at being dominated so abruptly. Being at roughly similar heights their erections rubbed against each other, and his toes curled at the sensation.

“What is it?” Anduin smiled, a husky lilt tinting his voice.

“It would seem you’re right about me, I’m very impatient indeed.” Wrathion breathed back, “I blame you however, you’re absolutely _insufferable._ ”

“Really now? I most definitely would say the same about you.” Anduin laughed, not missing Wrathion reaching around him to coat his own fingers in the jelly. Although he had braced himself for what was about to come the actual feeling of Wrathion pressing into him was something completely different to his expectations. Embarrassingly he let out an ecstatic hiss as two of his fingers easily pushed inside without much difficulty, but unable to properly look him in the eyes this time he turned his head and scrunched his eyelids tight, his palms finding solace on Wrathion’s slender shoulders.

“What a wonderful sight.” Wrathion said, thick lust evident in his tone, “Breath-taking even, do you have any idea how you look right now my dear wonderful prince?”

Although he very much wanted to open his eyes to see what kind of expression Wrathion was displaying right then, he simply couldn’t, everything was far too much, and it was taking a monumental amount of willpower not to let himself slip into orgasm as Wrathion’s unyielding fingers slicked against his prostate. He wanted to answer him, probably to give him some dry sarcastic retort as per usual, alas it was impossible, the only noises that left his lips were desperate hoarse cries. It would seem that the dragon had caught onto where his erogenous zones lied, and began pressing into him mercilessly.

If this was how it felt with merely his fingers, then he dreaded to think how he would react when they finally joined their bodies.

He found that having his sight tightly shut off made his other senses that little more keen. Like being attuned to the sharp shallow intakes of Wrathion’s breath, or feeling the heat of being penetrated that little more strongly. He became aware of another finger nudging at this entrance before Wrathion stilled to speak,

“I’m doing this right am I not?”

The brief respite from his motions granted Anduin a thin amount of clarity, he blearily opened an eye to give him a approving nod,

“Yeah, that’s right. You’re doing perfectly, actually.” He slowly replied.

Obviously the comment went straight to the dragon’s head, Wrathion grinned with a prideful expression, “Hmph, as if you could expect any less of me!” He opened his mouth yet again to probably unleash some other pretentious remark, but instead the words died out and his face turned a tad meek and contemplative, “Thank you… though.”

“Thank you for what?”

“For being with me. For being my companion? Hm…” He mulled over his words for a second or two, “I suppose, that I want to say, thank you for letting me have this experience with you.  I know you’re probably taking a big gamble to cavort with a person like me.” Anduin blinked up in surprise at him, “Well yes, granted you’re possibly the one person in the entire world my relations would rather not me befriend. But I don’t regret this, I don’t think I’ll ever regret this.”

Anduin felt his heart skip a few beats as Wrathion gave him possibly the most pure and genuine smile he had ever seen him display thus far,

“Are you aware of how _terribly_ fond I am of you?”

“Well considering you broke into my room and you’re now on top of me naked I’m presuming very much so.” Anduin snickered, unable to hold back the witty response from jumping off his tongue.

“Hilarious.” Wrathion responded, carefully rolling out the syllables and punctuating the tail of the word with a sharp thrust of his fingers into the depths of the prince’s pliant body. Anduin was very much unprepared and jerked violently at such a sudden shock of pleasure, letting a drawn-out hiss seep through his lips.

“Although I very much love our chats I’ve found I prefer your voice when you’re calling out like an animal in heat.” Wrathion teased, angling himself to push in a third finger. This time Anduin did feel the mild burn of pressure on his body, and bit his lip to steel himself through the numb pain. Wrathion almost pulled out upon seeing such an expression, however Anduin’s hand quickly latched on to hold him in place, “It’s fine, keep going please.” He whispered.

In response the dragon moved more slowly and carefully, sliding in with delicate precision, and once the furrow in Anduin’s brow loosened considerably, he began to speed up the thrusting of his fingers feeling the muscle begin to give and adjust to the intrusion.

Though he very much knew what was supposed to follow, Anduin’s heart raced to an impossibly fast beat as Wrathion finally removed his digits and sat back to meet his eyes. Anticipation trickled down his spine and ran off as sweat down his skin, and before his nonsensical racing thoughts reached a deafening pitch he grasped one of Wrathion’s hands and held it firm against his cheek.

Opening his mouth, his voice sounded laughably quiet, “You can do it now, if you want.”

It would seem Wrathion had no retort to give him, his body instead slumped down to cover his, chest to chest and lips to lips. Immediately Anduin’s hands curled in over his back, holding him tightly and dear, silently melting into his scent and the feel of his warm body. He wound his legs up around the base of the dragon’s spine, ignoring the slight pinch in his bones at such an awkward position. His grip tightened that little more as he felt his cock nudge up against him, Wrathion’s palm winding down to hold it steady in place. He breathed in several times, let the butterflies swim up and tingle in his chest.

He loved Wrathion, most definitely he did, and despite all the trials and trauma in the world to at least have a brief moment of absolute indulgence with him made everything that little lighter. For now he could forget about all the troubles that niggled in his head.

Wrathion pursed his lips, and gently pressed up against him.

The thick blunt feeling of his erection sliding into him was something remarkably peculiar, Anduin found himself gaping immediately as his slicked cock worked its way inside. The further he pressed in the more the prince gulped and heaved with the sensation of it, scarcely aware that his fingertips that were lightly pressed on Wrathion’s back had begun to dig into the skin.

“Wrathion, Wrathion, I…”Anduin gasped. Wrathion was unable to reply however, his breathing had roughened into a quiet growl.

The dragon was being meticulously slow, in a more clearer mindset Anduin would have realised he was trying to be gentle with him, even so it only seemed to draw out the tingling, maddening heat in his stomach as Wrathion slid into him deeper and deeper and deeper. As Wrathion reached as far in as he could go Anduin shifted and instead flung his arms around his shoulders, nuzzling his head into the side of his cheek, desperate for some form of release from the aching in his veins. It already felt so wonderful, the sensation of them so tightly wound in each other’s arms and connected in such an carnal manner, despite a few niggles and pains in the stretching of his body it was still very much wonderful. With his eyes bound shut he blindly fumbled for Wrathion’s panting mouth, greeted with the same kind of desperation as they smoothed their lips together, kissing with frantic fervour.

As they embraced, Wrathion steadily pulled his hips back and thrusted into him lightly, Anduin’s body immediately shook from the motion, gasping out his name instinctively. As if spurred by the prince’s sultry whimper Wrathion took in another heave of his lower half only to be met with the same kind of response. The feeling of his cock grazing against his most sensitive areas with each soft, delicate thrust was an overwhelming sensation, even at such a slow pace. Anduin cried out as Wrathion began to press into him more consistently, letting the ecstasy of it all coil through his body as each movement sent his senses haywire, hungry for more of that absurdly addicting feeling, the feeling of Wrathion on top of him, inside of him.

Once the dragon seemed content that Anduin was not in any major discomfort he began to settle into a mild pace, and once the initial shock and the cloying nervousness of such an experience began to fade Anduin too felt more settled in their coupling. The senses that were fogged out returned, Anduin could feel the slick friction of their bodies against one another, the hot skin that simmered under his fingertips and the stretch and pull of the muscles of his shoulders. There was the feeling of Wrathion’s curled black hair occasionally brushing against his forehead, the sound of his heavy, sharp breathing mingling with his, which both matched the peak of each thrust, and-

Anduin opened his eyes, startled to see Wrathion watching at him with mesmerised endearment.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” The prince croaked, the moments where Wrathion hit inside of him warbling the melody of the sentence.

“You’re pretty to look at.” Wrathion laughed back, voice now cowed into a soft whisper.

“Y-you too.” Anduin immediately admitted, grimacing a little as Wrathion ground up against a particularly delicious spot, unable to subdue a gasp from slipping from his lips.

The Black Prince seemed most intent on coaxing as much noise from him as he possibly could, jumping on such an utterance with delight as he drove into him eager to elicit the same kind of pleasure. It worked, Anduin began to sing lewdly as Wrathion’s hands found his hips and began to pierce into him over and over, more bold as to work into a faster tempo.

Anduin’s body strained and shook underneath him, the fingers that previously danced at the nape of his neck moved to grip onto the pillows at the side of his head, clenching as if bearing some excruciating malaise that seeped through his being. His mouth was widened, no longer trying to hold back the frantic panting that ripped through his throat and no longer attempting to suppress the volume of such utterances. Wrathion felt remarkably pleased by such a sight, the prince of Stormwind gasping underneath him, looking particularly lovely and handsome and _debauched_. He didn’t even have the heart to tell him that he was perhaps being just a little too loud and there was a decent chance of someone hearing them, not only because it would be quite amusing to see the result of such a situation but because hearing such wanton delight from the prince sent a heavy jolt of excitement and wonder right through him.

The thick pounding of his pulse seemed to tighten in his throat, the tight pressure in his groin coiling further and further, he needed more of the prince, needed a more flavoursome taste. Wrathion sat up and gripped at Anduin’s sides tightly, granting him a brief rest before impaling his eager body deeply onto his cock. The delicious clenching of his muscles almost made the dragon wince from the sensation, as he sheathed himself in and out, taking heed of the rise in pitch of Anduin’s sweet cries. The prince’s leaking erection bounced between them, and the sight of his own cock slipping in and out of such a divine creature was mesmerising, but still it wasn’t enough, he wanted more, needed more, needed to absolutely drown in him.

Very carefully taking hold of each leg he pushed and angled the prince’s body further back, granting him a better angle of which to pound into his body. When Wrathion slid into him even deeper than previous Anduin felt tears sting at his eyes at the overwhelming pleasure being inflicted so unrelentlessly upon him.

“G-gods I-“ He began to babble, voice shaking with the hungry motions of Wrathion’s body, “Wrathion, I can’t-“

Though it would seem the more Anduin begged (though really he wasn’t even sure what he was begging _for_ ) the more Wrathion felt it prudent to be even more merciless on the writhing mess of a human underneath him. He thrusted in hard and deep, tearing cry after cry from Anduin’s now coarse throat. For the young prince it was becoming almost too much, the overstimulation from such a rapturous new feeling, the excited light-headedness of indulging in such a pleasure with Wrathion of all people, it was as if he were going insane, he’d never felt such a loss of control over himself and he was surprised at how wonderful it all felt.

“Can I- How sturdy are you?” Wrathion’s breathy voice pulled him out of his head somewhat, but the steady smack of the dragon’s hips against him made it difficult to fully steady himself.

“If you’re asking me if you can be more rough with me, gods, yes-“ He could scarcely finish the sentence before he felt his legs being hoisted up to rest on Wrathion’s shoulders and a strong grip settling at his lower half. With little hesitation the dragon began to ram into him far more harder and faster than before, and the tears that welled in the bottom of the prince’s eyes began to streak down his face which caught Wrathion’s ravenous attention within an instant.

“Open your mouth.”

“What-“ Anduin had the sensation of his body being bent over, perhaps a little too far to be comfortable, before Wrathion’s hot mouth was upon his, tongue thrusting into him, kissing him far more violently and aggressively than he had ever done so previously. The position made it difficult for Wrathion to properly press into him with the same depth, but irregardless the sensation of the Black Prince on top of him so frantically devouring his mouth and pounding into him made everything absolutely unbearable. He was aware of how embarrassingly desperate his weeping voice must have sound to him, however he was thankful to have the Black Prince plugging his mouth since the noise would have otherwise been atrociously loud.

When it seemed Wrathion was pleased that he had sufficiently made even more of a shuddering mess of Anduin he moved back to slam into him as deeply as he could, though with how much the prince was currently clawing at the sheets he very much doubted the boy had much reserve left in him. Though the dragon didn’t think he could particularly hold out much longer either due to such a sight.

After a few more hard pushes into his body Anduin felt that his release was very much imminent, he braced himself for it, let himself melt into the sheets and laid there drowning in it all, letting his being be wracked by the dragon’s movements, but Wrathion’s thrusts slowed and not long after he pulled out, turning Anduin’s sultry cries into cries of a more irritated and pissed off variety.

“What are you doing?!” He whined, sounding particularly needy but not having too much care at the moment to berate himself. Wrathion didn’t so much as give him an answer before pushing at the left hand side of his ribs indicating he wished for him to turn over onto his stomach.

“I want to mount you.” The dragon growled out, barely giving Anduin chance to flip himself over before his hips were grabbed and his lower half brought up to his knees, face and torso still pressed against the mattress. It seemed Wrathion had lubricated himself once more since his entry was incredibly smooth, though at that point in time Anduin probably wouldn’t have even cared very much if he hadn’t. The carefulness that the dragon had showed him when they first started out had ran thin apparently, the prince barely had time to adjust to such a new position and the different angling of the cock buried inside him before Wrathion began to roughly pound into him.

With his hands able to fully manipulate Anduin’s body he pulled and tugged at his hips along with his thrusts creating a pace far more aggressive, his dick was slamming into him with a rough slapping sound echoing through the room, and Anduin could do nothing but loudly cry out. Though he was initially bitter at Wrathion pulling out right before his orgasm he had to say he was very pleased that he had, the new position felt heavenly however he definitely wasn’t going to be able to experience much of it, he was practically on the brink of coming. He was painfully aware of how hard the erection between his legs was, clear droplets running from the tip to drip onto the linen below, there would be a mess to awkwardly try and clean up tomorrow he knew, but that was something he could contend with later.

The dragon didn’t seem as if he wanted to let up his movements, not once did he slow to allow Anduin the pleasure of catching his breath, not once did the pace falter and when any change in speed did happen it was to piston into him even faster. Needless to say it was obvious the Black Prince was chasing his own orgasm, but making sure to pull Anduin down with him.

“Wrathion!” He gasped out, indeed it was too much, he couldn’t possibly, feasibly hold out any longer. Though a little mortified that he was coming without his dick even being touched, it mattered little with how good it felt, with Wrathion’s cock slamming into such a delicate wonderful place. His body straining and groaning from such a ferocious treatment, “I’m close I’m-“

Anduin wasn’t quite sure what was happening, obviously he had reached his peak but the sudden mounting pleasure almost knocked him out with how violently it flooded over him, he was vaguely aware that he was crying out Wrathion’s name, but really the only sense he seemed to have any knowledge of was the euphoria wracking through him. His body shivered and collapsed, cock twitching as he came onto the now-soiled bedsheets with Wrathion’s movements also abruptly coming to a halt, hearing a sharp gasp above him.

The light frame of the dragon prince slumped down on top on him, but in the haze of post-coital bliss Anduin couldn’t react or offer him one word. Instead he listened quietly to the sounds of their laboured panting, feeling quite happy to simply lie there and not do anything for the rest of his life ever, resting in his own fluids with a contented black dragon on his back seemed completely all well and good at that very moment.

Though, after what felt like an eternity (but in reality was only a brief few seconds) Wrathion cleared his throat, feeling the rumbling of his voice vibrate softly on his skin, “Are you well?” He murmured, sounding quite dreamy and very much unlike his usual self.

“Fine, I’m great.” Anduin whispered, noticing his voice felt a little more hoarse than usual. Wrathion lazily slid off him to snuggle into his torso, their limbs wrapping around one another in a tangled breathless mess.

“I must say, that was _wonderful._ ”

“Yeah I enjoyed it too, it felt incredible actually.”

Wrathion softly chuckled at him, “You don’t say? I had no idea with the way you were crying out so much, you actually did cry by the way.”

Anduin became aware of the warm dampness of his cheeks and aggressively dabbed at his face, fending off a fierce blush, “Maybe I was crying because you were so bad at it.” He weakly retorted.

“Unlikely.” The dragon grinned, “You quite obviously-“

They were suddenly startled by a clear heavy knocking on the prince’s bedchamber door.

“Prince Wrynn? Are you alright? We were certain we heard noises and voices.” The sound of a female guard came from the other side, Anduin immediately tensed up. Oh gods, please no, out of all the things that could happen tonight, he thought.

“Yes I’m quite alright, I was just having a bad dream, sorry to trouble you.” He loudly replied, inwardly cringing at such a pathetically feeble excuse. But honestly, what other excuse did he have? Sorry madam I was just talking to myself? Sorry madam I was just losing my virginity to that morally questionable black dragon everyone is keeping their eye on? Oh yes, please do let my father know by the way.

“If you’re sure,” The guard sounded very unsure, Anduin wasn’t exactly certain of how soundproof his door was, and a wave of mortification ran through him over the thought that she could have potentially heard everything. They weren’t being particularly quiet either, it’s not unreasonable to guess she had probably heard a little more than she was letting on. Anduin wanted to sneak his head under the covers and never resurface. He just hoped to the light that wasn’t the case.

Besides, he mused, it’s not as if a guardsman would question their superior, at the very most he just hoped absolutely none of it would be relayed back to his father.

She left a few moments of silence as if unsure how to choose her words, “Well if you’re certain you’re alright I shall leave you to your rest then sire.”

“Thank you very much, goodnight.” Anduin was halfway through his sentence when he became aware of Wrathion’s body silently shaking next to his. Taking a peek at his mirthful face he realised the dragon was violently suppressing laughter, holy light.

“Goodnight Prince Wrynn.”

Once the guard’s footsteps eventually ebbed away he jabbed a little into Wrathion’s sides, “It’s _not_ funny!” He frantically whispered, “Do you realise what could have happened!?”

“Oh yes! We would be quite the scandal, though I think the repercussions for you would be far more dire than they would for me.” Wrathion smoothly responded.

Anduin raised an eyebrow, “If my father got hold of you I very much doubt that.”

“ _If_ , is the keyword there, I like to think I’m very good at slipping out of trouble.”

The pair decided to slink over to a moderately more dry area of the bed, Anduin laid on his back whilst Wrathion opted to press his head on his chest, as if listening for his heartbeat.

“Hmph. So you’d leave me to handle that mess on my own?” The prince muttered dryly.

“No, I’d take you with me,” Wrathion let out an amused noise, “Would you elope with me?”

He started a little at such a question, feeling a rush of warmth spread up to his cheeks, “Elope? With you? That’s quite the invitation isn’t it? Where exactly would we go?” He scathingly replied, but with a small amount of endearment laced in his words regardless. Wrathion raised his head to gently touch at his lips with those black-nailed fingertips of his, “Anywhere you want, wherever the winds would take us.”

Being swept away by a two year old dragon whelp was ridiculous, Anduin thought, but irregardless here he was being swept away by a two year old dragon whelp. He had a sturdy enough head to know the harsh realities of things however. “And spend the rest of my life estranged from my father and friends running around with a bunch of questionable rogues, how romantic.”

“Such a pessimist!” Wrathion smirked, “Surely being able to spend endless amounts of time in my wonderful company would make up for that?”

“Mmm.” Anduin blithely muttered.

They laid there in silence, content in each other’s company and warmth, though Anduin’s thoughts were ticking away and the joy of having such an experience with Wrathion was being ebbed away by the thoughts of what was to come. Wrathion would need to leave, Anduin would worry about him, he’d spend countless days and nights contending with when they would see each other again.

Because really, a life with such a person was impossible, if it were some young female noble he had become enamoured with, the proceedings would be relatively simple. Ask for permission, get married, be happy, please the kingdom. There would be none of that with Wrathion, but part of him cared very little. He loved Wrathion so very deeply, Wrathion made him feel emotions he wouldn’t have thought existed, he never felt more alive and incredible than when he was with him.

The entire ordeal of loving Wrathion would probably break his heart in the end, but maybe that was just how it was supposed to be. Life is fleeting and people come and go, but it didn’t make his experiences with him and his feelings any less important.

For now, he was content to just love Wrathion, like this.

“You have such a thoughtful expression on your face, is something the matter?” The dragon in question tore him out of his thoughts somewhat.

“No, I just… When are you leaving?”

Wrathion blinked at him, “My, are you that eager to turn me out?

“It’s not like that,” Anduin sighed, “It was just a question.”

“Well, despite what you may think I did actually come here to spend time with you, I was hoping to talk with you a little more.”

“Hah, you mean before you decided to _ravish_ me in my bedchambers?”, The prince snorted sarcastically, his hand sneaking its way down to lightly touch at the strands of Wrathion’s hair. Wrathion laughed a little himself, “I suppose I saw you looking so lovely laid in your bed like that that I couldn’t help those kinds of thoughts. So really it’s your fault for being such a temptress.”

“So I’m a temptress now.” Anduin cocked an eyebrow, “My thanks.”

The two quietly laughed and talked for a good while, Wrathion resumed resting on his chest, body heaving gently with each intake and release of breath, which felt remarkably relaxing. Anduin was part way through a story about the latest trite goings on in the drama-filled noble clique when a strange noise bubbled through the Black Prince’s lips.

“Wrathion? Are you-?”

Taking a peek at the dragon’s face, he saw his eyelids slid firmly shut and faint snores seeping from his mouth.

Though very slightly annoyed that Wrathion would fall asleep during a conversation, a feeling of warmth surfaced at such a sight, it was late after all, the lull of sleep was upon him himself.

Besides, who said Wrathion had to leave tonight? He could always try tomorrow, but if daylight proved too dangerous he could maybe even stay till the next night, right?

The prince wrapped his arms around the dragon’s slumbering form.

“Goodnight Wrathion.” Anduin whispered.


End file.
